The Sweet Vampire
by FujoTergaje
Summary: Yesung adalah namja keren yang menemukan cintanya karena sebuah nyanyian merdu di malam hari. Pemilik suara emas yang sangatlah indah itu ternyata...
1. Chapter 1

**THE SWEET VAMPIRE**

By : Indrii The FujoTergaje

Pair : Yewook

Summary : Yesung adalah namja keren yang menemukan cintanya karena sebuah nyanyian merdu di malam hari. Pemilik suara emas yang sangatlah indah itu ternyata…

Disclaimer : God and SM Ent.

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Horror, Humor

Warn : Boy Love Boy, Typo(s).

Ini Fict kedua saya, Dimohon komentari dengan positif, ^^

Inspirasi ?

Darimana ya ? o.O

Don't Like ? Don't Read !

**Syuuuuu….**

Malam ini begitu dingin. Angin malam bertiup dengan perlahan namun mampu membuat siapa saja akan segera menarik selimutnya. Selimut ? hey, itu hanya untuk siapa saja yang tengah terbaring dengan lelapnya di singgasana malam mereka. Tetapi tidak untuk namja yang satu ini.

"Brrrrr ! hais, dingin sekali !"

Terlihat seorang namja tengah terduduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Tampak sekali ia sedang membaca buku sambil sesekali merubah posisi duduknya. Terlihat juga ia tak ingin memejamkan matanya untuk menuju ke alam mimpinya seperti yang orang lakukan pada umumnya. Saat ini ia tengah menatap jendela kamarnya dengan sangat kesal.

"Aigo, kenapa tadi jendelanya kubuka ? Ck !"

Dan terlihat pula saat ini ia tengah kesal dengan perbuatan yang tadi ia lakukan. Aneh bukan ? (Yeppa emang aneh . ! *ditabok Ddangkoma). Dan kau tahu apa yang ia lakukan selanjutnya ?

"Ck ! hais, jendela bodoh !"

Ia turun dari singgasana malamnya dengan kekesalan yang terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Perlahan ia menuju jendela kamarnya yang terbuka lebar. Tentu saja dengan tetap memasang raut wajahnya yang bisa dikatakan malas, kesal, dan bodoh.

**TENG, TENG, TENG….**

Terdengar dentangan jam yang khas menunjukkan saat ini adalah pukul 12 malam tepat. Namja dengan tampang malas yang kita kenal dengan nama Yesung tadi tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya tanpa memperhatikan dentangan jam yang mungkin cukup menakutkan. Dan kau tahu ? ia telah sampai di tempat tujuannya, yaitu jendela kamarnya (?).

**Eojjeonji geudaeneun naege**

**Meolli inneun byeol gata**

Terdengar seperti seseorang tengah bernyanyi dengan lirih namun begitu indah. Terlihat lagi Yesung saat ini tengah terkejut ketika ia mendengarkan nyanyian seseorang yang entah siapa. Diliriknya jam di meja belajarnya, pukul 12 tepat. Hey, siapa yang mau sekedar bernyanyi di tengah malam seperti ini ? bulu kuduk Yesung mulai berdiri.

**Chama yonggigaeobso dagaseol su  
eobso mangseorijiman..**

Nyanyian yang begitu lirih itu kembali terdengar. Lirih ? Ow, apa kau lihat ? Walaupun Yesung terlihat takut, ia tetap mendengarkan nyanyian misterius itu. Kenapa ?

"Hm ? kenapa terdengar begitu lirih ? apa "ia" begitu sedih ? tapi siapa yang bernyanyi malam-malam begini ?"

3 buah kalimat itulah yang saat ini terngiang-ngiang di otak Yesung. Ya, hanya 3 kalimat pertanyaan yang membuatnya begitu penasaran dan mulai menghilangkan rasa takutnya.

**Manyak oeropdago neukkidamyeon  
dwidora bwayo..**

Terdengar begitu sedih dan penuh penghayatan. Rasa penasaran Yesung sudah mencapai puncak. Dengan cepat ia melompat keluar jendela sambil sesekali menolehkan kepalanya untuk mencari si pelaku "bernyanyi" itu. Perlahan ia berjalan di sekitar halaman rumahnya berharap akan menemukan "dia". Tapi sayang, hasilnya nihil.

**Jigeum honjaraseo seulpeudamyeon  
dwidora bwayo..**

Kembali terdengar suara lirih namun indah itu. Segera saja Yesung mempertajam indra pendengarannya. Oh, ternyata terdengar dari arah seberang tembok pagar kediaman keluarga Yesung. Dengan cepat ia berlari menuju tembok pembatas rumahnya dengan jalan setapak kompleksnya. Dan dengan perlahan ia memanjat tembok itu seperti pencuri. Tentunya dengan tetap mendengarkan nyanyian itu.

**Geudaeman algo geudaeman  
bomyeo saraon nugungaga**

***YESUNG POV***

**Jigeum honjaraseo seulpeudamyeon  
dwidora bwayo..**

"Hais, darimana suara itu, eoh ?"

Aku tengah berkutat dalam pikiranku. Mencari siapa pemilik suara itu. Dapat kurasakan nada yang begitu sedih dari nyanyian itu. Dan parahnya lagi ini tengah malam ! Yang paling parah, aku begitu terarik dengan suara itu ! kupertajam indra pendengaranku dan kurasa suara itu berasal dari sana ! Tembok pagarku ! Ya ! Tembok pagarku ! Hm ? tunggu sebentar.. Itu artinya yang bernyanyi adalah tembok itu ? masa ?

"Pabbo Sungie ! mana mungkin tembok nyanyi ! ."

Segera kurutuki kebodohanku dan kuyakin pula ada seseorang yang tengah bernyanyi di balik tembok itu. Perlahan namun pasti aku berjalan menuju tembok pagar pembatas rumahku dan jalan setapak kompleks perumahan mewah ini. Dan sesampainya di tembok itu..

"haruskah aku memanjat ? haih, aku kan tak ahli dalam urusan panjat memanjat. Memang seharusnya dari dulu aku belajar pada Hyukkie !" pikirku saat kulihat tembok pembatas itu cukup tinggi, walau hanya berbeda 10 cm dari tinggiku.

"Hup !" dengan susah payah (?), akhirnya kupanjat tembok itu. Setelah sampai,…

**Geudaeman algo geudaeman  
bomyeo saraon nugungaga**

Mataku menangkap sosok mungil berpakaian putih. Dan dia adalah… namja ! Kuperhatikan lagi dengan jelas sosok namja mungil itu. Kuperhatikan juga apakah ia memiliki kaki atau tidak, aku hanya takut ia adalah sosok hantu tak berkaki yang sering kulihat di film-film hantu Indonesia favoritku. Oh, dia punya kaki rupanya. Dan itu artinya ia adalah manusia ! (pabbo sungie ! =.="). Tak sampai itu saja, tanpa kusadari, aku bagai telah terhipnotis olehnya. Aku terdiam mendengarkan ia bernyanyi.

**Geogi seoisseuji moreunikkayo**

Suaranya begitu indah. Tak kalah dengan suara boyband kesukaanku, Super Junior. Dan tanpa kusadari pula..

Prok ! Prok ! Prok !

"Hah !"

TBC

REVIEW NE !

Perlu lanjut gak ? :D


	2. Ch 2

**THE SWEET VAMPIRE**

By : Indrii The FujoTergaje

Pair : Yewook

Summary : Yesung adalah namja keren yang menemukan cintanya karena sebuah nyanyian merdu di malam hari. Pemilik suara emas yang sangatlah indah itu ternyata…

Disclaimer : God and SM Ent.

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Horror, Humor

Warn : Boy Love Boy, Typo(s).

Ini Fict kedua saya, Dimohon komentari dengan positif, ^^

Lagu yang di chapter sebelumnya itu lagu dari Yesung ft Jang Hyejin – I Am Behind you.

Liat translate lagu itu, langsung terinspirasi. Menurutku rada serem, "aku dibelakangmu", apaan coba ? ini menurut saya loh. Hehehe (saya Pabbo ! =.=").

Jangan tiru ke"Gaje"an saya.

Please Enjoy it :D

Don't Like ? Don't Read !

***YESUNG POV***

Prok ! Prok ! Prok !

"Hah !"

Aku terdiam melihat namja itu. Yah, memang tidak pantas dikatakan jika aku hanya terdiam melihatnya. Aku menepukkan tanganku sebagai rasa kagumku pada suaranya. Suara indah itu bagai menghipnotisku. Membuatku ja…

"Mianhae ! Maaf karena mengganggu malammu ! Jeongmal mianhae !"

Seketika aku tersadar dari pikiranku tentang namja ini. Kulihat ia sedang menahan tangis seperti seorang anak kecil berusia lima tahun yang merasa dirinya akan dimarahi.

"Gwaechana" jawabku singkat. Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi.

Kupandangi kembali sosok namja di depanku dengan intens. Yang kulihat saat ini, seorang namja berpakaian putih, mungkin lebih tepatnya ia menggunakan kemeja berwarna putih polos. Kulihat pula ia memakai celana hitam panjang, tanpa alas kaki. Kubawa pandanganku lebih ke atas agar aku melihat wajahnya. Wajahnya benar-benar imut. Bibirnya, hidungnya, rambutnya, matanya dan semuanya. Aku benar-benar terpesona dengan sosok makhluk di depanku ini. Dan perlu kau tahu juga, saat ini kami berdua terdiam seolah menunggu salah satu dari kami berdua akan memulai pembicaraan.

"ehem, siapa kau sebenarnya ? Lalu, kenapa kau berdiri di depan rumahku ? di tengah malam pula." Akhirnya akulah yang memulai pembicaraan. Masa kami hanya berdiam-diaman tidak jelas seperti ini ? Diam tidak ada di dalam kamus seorang Kim Yesung ! hohohohoho.

"Eh ? M..mianhae.. Ryeowook imnida. I..itu.. sebenarnya aku hanya kesepian. Mianhae." Jawabnya tertunduk. Wow, seperti anak kecil yang ketahuan mencuri permen ! Neomu kyeopta ! tapi suasana terasa semakin canggung. Dan aku tak suka itu !

"Hais, tak perlu meminta maaf, ne. Aku malah terhibur dengan nyanyianmu. Pst, suaramu sangat indah. Itu lagu apa, ne ?" aku berusaha mencairkan suasana, tapi tak hanya itu. Aku pun berkata jujur dengan apa yang aku rasa.

"Benarkah ? Kamsahamnida, Yesung-ssi ! itu lagu kesukaanku. I Am Behind you – Kim Jongwoon ft Jang Hye Jin. Aku merasa lagu itu mirip dengan kehidupanku. Hehehe" Ryeowook terlihat bersemangat saat menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Tunggu dulu, kau tahu namaku ?" Ia mengenalku ?

***END YESUNG POV***

***RYEOWOOK POV***

"Tunggu dulu, kau tahu namaku ?"

Hie ? astaga ! Aku malah memanggil namanya, matilah aku ! Pabbo Wookie ! aku harus mencari alasan !

"A..ani, aku hanya menebak saja. Wajahmu mirip dengan Kim Jongwoon, penyanyi kesukaanku. Karena aku menyukai suaranya yang sangat indah, jadi sering kusebut Kim Jongwoon dengan Yesung. Eh kebetulan namanya sama. Hehehehe.." jawabku asal. Astaga ! pasti ia tidak akan percaya ! Hais, Bodohnya dirimu, Wookie !

"Oh, memang arti namaku Art of Voice. Kebetulan sekali, ne !" jawabnya dengan tidak ada kecurigaan yang ia tunjukkan di wajahnya. Dia mempercayai alasan konyolku ? dia pabbo =.=" (*PLAK). Aku hanya membalas perkataannya dengan senyumanku.

"Hey, daripada kita kedinginan, lebih baik jika kita menghangatkan tubuh kita di dalam rumahku." ajak Yesung dengan senyumannya yang membuatku meleleh. Ya, Yesung memang terlihat sangat keren. Kutahu itu sejak aku pertama kali melihatnya. Ingatkah ia ?

***END RYEWOOK POV**

***SKIP TIME**

***YESUNG POV**

"Ini aku buatkan kau minuman hangat. Minumlah" tawarku kepada namja mungil nan manis tapi misterius ini. Pasti kalian terheran-heran kenapa aku tidak takut kepadanya ? Bayangkan saja, seseorang bernyanyi di tengah malam. Sendirian. Berbaju putih. Dengan nada yang lirih. Hahaha, itulah salah satu keanehan saya ! (#plak) A..ah bukan itu maksudku. Sebenarnya dan sejujur-jujurnya (=.=") aku pun tak tahu kenapa aku tak takut akan kemisteriusan dirinya. Seperti kukatakan tadi, aku bagai terhipnotis olehnya.

"Go, gomawo.." jawabnya sembari menerima secangkir teh hangat yang aku buatkan untuknya.

"Kita lanjutkan yang tadi, ne ! Apa kau tak takut berdiri sendirian di luar dengan udara dingin yang lumayan untuk membuatku menggigil ?" tanyaku langsung. Yah, hitung-hitung sebagai awal dari obrolan kami yang sempat tertunda. Menunggunya untuk memulai pembicaraan ? Hais, jangan bercanda ! Sedari tadi ia hanya menunduk.

"Ee,eh ? Ne, ba, bagaimana aku mengatakannya ya ? A,aku tidak takut ! Malah aku menikmatinya. Sunyi yang kurasa. Benar-benar menenangkan hati." Jawabnya.

"Wah, masa sih ? Aku kira jam-jam segini itu suasana di luar rumah begitu menakutkan. Tapi apa asiknya berdiam diri diluar rumah di tengah malam seperti ini ?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Menakutkan ? Apanya yang menakutkan dari malam ? Malah sangat indah ! Bintangnya banyak banget kalau langitnya cerah ! lalu angin malam itu juga benar-benar seperti menyejukkan hati ! Dan kau tahu, suasana malam harilah yang membuatku bernyanyi ! Oh ya, Tadi aku bingung mau nyanyi apa, ya sudah aku nyanyi lagu I Am Behind You saja. Terus… eeh ? M,mianhae. A,aku kelepasan" Sedari tadi kupandangi ia yang mulai bercerita layaknya anak kecil yang menceritakan kejadian yang ia alami hari ini kepada orang tuanya. Sungguh sangat menggemaskan !

"Hahaha, kau sangat imut, Wookie. Oh ya, mulai saat ini kita berteman dan juga mulai sekarang kau akan kupanggil dengan Wookie. Setuju ?" Aku tertawa sembari menyodorkan tanganku untuk sekedar berjabat tangan dengannya. Entah apa yang aku pikirkan sekarang, aku ingin sekali mengenalnya lebih dekat lagi.

"Eh ? A,apa tak apa-apa ? Apa aku tidak menakutkan untukmu ?" jawabnya dengan wajah tertunduk. Menakutkan ? Hah ? Apanya ?

"Mwo ? Apa yang menakutkan dari sosok yang di depanku sekarang ini ? Bukankah ia sangat manis ?" Godaku padanya. Hey, mukanya memerah ! Hahahahaha.

"Hiie ? Yesung-ssi, ja,jangan menggodaku !" Ujarnya sambil terus menunduk yang sudah jelas aku ketahui ia sedang menyembunyikan muka merahnya akibat kata-kataku tadi.

"Mwo ! Yesung-ssi ? Panggil aku Sungie ! Jangan terlalu formal ! Bukankah kita ini adalah teman ?"

"Ne, Su-sungie !"

Jawaban darinya membuatku tersenyum dan segera menjabat tangannya sambil sesekali menggoyangkannya kekiri dan kanan. Kami pun melanjutkan obrolan kami sampai akhirnya waktu menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi.

"Su-Sungie, aku harus segera pulang" kata Wookie tiba-tiba.

"Ah, iya juga ya. Ayo aku antar kau pulang, Wookie !" Ajakku sambil aku mengambil jaket yang kuletakkan tak jauh dari ruang tamu di rumahku.

"Ja-jangan ! Tak perlu mengantarku ! A-aku bisa pulang sendiri !" Tolaknya secara halus.

"Tidak ! Pokoknya aku akan mengantarmu ! Tak ada penolakan, ne !" Paksaku padanya. Mana bisa aku membiarkannya sendirian berjalan menuju rumahnya. Nanti ketemu hantu gimana ? Oh no ! tidak boleh terjadi pada Wookie !

"N-ne, Sungie"

"Gitu dong. Kau duluanlah ke depan. Aku keluarkan motorku dulu." Suruhku kepada Wookie. Syukurlah ia tak lagi mencoba menolak tawaranku.

•

•

END YESUNG POV

RYEOWOOK POV AGAIN

5 menit terhitung sejak aku menunggunya mengeluarkan motor. Hais, Sungie lama. Aku harus pulang sebelum aku jadi sasaran amukan 'Eomma' belum pulang jam segini.

"Wookie ! Mianhae lama !" tiba-tiba kudengar suara yang kukenal. Suara Yes_Ah, ani. Sungie, maksudku ! Hais, jadi malu rasanya !

"Ne, Gwaechana, Sungie" jawabku sambil menutupi rasa kesalku.

"Ok, Kajja ! Naik ke belakangku !" Ajak Sungie. Kulihat ia menepuk-nepuk jok belakang motornya yang masih kosong.

"E-eh ? Naik ? Aku ?" Tanyaku dengan bodoh. Ya bodoh karena jelas-jelas SUngie akan mengantarku dan tidak ada orang lain yang berada di tempat kami berdiri selain kami berdua.

"Ne, Ayo cepat ! Bukankah kau harus pulang ? Ingatlah ini jam berapa !" Kata Sungie dengan cepat.

"Ba-Baik"

Akupun segera menaiki motornya dan menduduki jok belakang khusus penumpang (?). Dadaku berdegup sangat kencang. Mukaku jelas kurasa mulai berubah warna menjadi warna pink bunga sakura di Jepang sana.

"Pegangan erat, ne !"

Kupeluk pinggangnya dengan perlahan. Tak terlalu erat. Aku tak mau ia mendengar degup jantungku. Cukuplah aku yang merasakannya.

"Rumahmu di daerah perumahan tua mewah sekitar 200 meter dari sini kan ? Benarkan ?" Tanyanya sebelum kami berangkat menuju 'rumah'ku.

"Ne ! Benar sekali !" jawabku dengan semangat.

"Wah, bukannya di sana adalah kompleks sarang vampire yang tinggal di kota ini ? Aku sih mendengarnya dari temanku. Hais, mendengarnya saja membuatku merinding."

DEG

Vampire ? Bukankah itu…

"Wookie ! Hey, kenapa melamun ?" Tanya Sungie tiba-tiba. Dan tentu saja mengagetkanku.

"Ani, a-antarkan saja aku sampai disana, ne ! Kajja Sungie !" Ajakku. Yah, semoga kita tidak membahas soal 'vampire' lagi.

"Ne, ne"

Jawabannya mengakhiri obrolan kami dan akhirnya ia mengantarku pulang.

•

•

•

•

"Nah, sudah sampai. Ini rumahmu ? Klasik sekali bangunannya ! Tapi keren !" Ujar Sungie tanpa pandang titik dan koma. Aku hanya mengangguk mengiyakan sekaligus berterima kasih padanya.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu, ne ! Sudah mau pagi ! hehehe, Bye-bye ! Sampai ketemu lagi, Wookie ! Pst, kalau boleh aku main ke rumahmu kapan-kapan ya ! Oh ya, besok main ke rumahku lagi ya ! Aku mulai rindu suaramu, Wookie !"

BRUUUM..

"Ne, hati-hati di jalan, Sungie" ujarku untuknya sembari melambaikan tanganku padanya yang sudah lumayan jauh dari tempatku berdiri.

"Wookie.." terdengar seperti seseorang memanggilku. Sangat kukenali suaranya.

"Ne, Hyung ? Tampan kan 'dia' ? Pilihanku memang tak salah !" Kataku padanya sambil memandang ke atas pohon. Ya, ia alias Sungmin Hyung saat ini tengah jongkok di salah satu ranting di pohon di halaman rumahku.

"Yayaya, aku tahu. Dan Wookie, ingatlah kita ini apa ! Yah, semoga saja ia tak takut pada bangsa kita."

Takut ya ? Kau tahu, hyung ? Itu yang selalu aku pikirkan. Haaah

TBC

After Read, tinggalkan jejak dengan cara REVIEW :D

Matur Suksma !


End file.
